Crane accidents resulting from high winds are very dramatic and very visible, often resulting in viral videos and media attention. Worse, crane accidents may cause property damage, injury, and even death. With respect to crawler cranes and wind resistance, existing solutions utilize guy wires to increase the stability of crawler cranes during high winds. Guy wire-based solutions, however, have proved time consuming to deploy and require an extremely technical analysis to work in varying wind conditions. As a result of limitations in existing technology, high winds remain a risk for conventional crawler cranes. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for securing crawler cranes in high winds or during emergency lay-down operations. The addition of tipping resistance during high wind events can result in the difference between catastrophe or successful stowage of the boom.